The present invention relates to a Venetian blind cutting machine. Blinds produced in several proper sizes are selected by consumers and are then cut into various sizes to meet their exact needs by the cutting machine. This cutting machine is made up of a retaining mechanism, a cutting mechanism, a corner trimming and calibrating mechanism. The retaining mechanism is responsible for clamping blinds in place and the cutting mechanism is used to cut a blind into a proper size. The corner trimming and calibrating mechanism has a calibration ruler which permits blinds to be placed in abutment for precise measurement and calibration. A mold set disposed on the corner trimming and calibrating mechanism is provided with a multi-faced mold assembly which has various types of knives suit for slats of different specification for trimming the ends of slats into proper round corners. Thereby blinds can be fabricated in a small number of sizes which can be selectively processed by the cutting machine, resulting in reduction of storage amount in warehouses and lowering of production cost.
Generally, conventional Venetian blinds are produced in various sizes to meet consumers"" different requirements. It is unavoidable that a large amount of blinds made up of different sized slats are stored in warehouses for consumers"" selection in practice. Such a way will cause a problem of production cost relatively too high to be competitive and waste of storage space in warehouses.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a Venetian blind cutting machine which enables blinds produced in several sizes to be cut into required sizes right on a working spot whereby it can solve the problem of accumulation of blinds of various sizes in a warehouse. Thus, it can make Venetian blind producer more competitive in business.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Venetian blind cutting machine which makes the production and processing of Venetian blinds in a more ready and cheaper manner, making the production cost lower.
One further object of the present invention is to provide a Venetian blind slat cutting machine which is equipped with a corner trimming mechanism which permits blind slats to be either rounded or not with ease in production with ease.